


“Please don’t go”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [57]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dani can only assume they’ve slept most of the day away. And that’s a shame, considering it’s their last day together after so many wonderful ones, filled with Jamaica and excitement and editing and stolen moments.A ficlet about not-mornings and sunshine.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	“Please don’t go”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Please don’t go”

Dani is woken up by the soft tickle of a strand of hair being brushed off her face. She opens her eyes to the bright August sun flooding Phoebe’s room. She can only assume they’ve slept most of the day away. And that’s a shame, considering it’s their last day together after so many wonderful ones, filled with Jamaica and excitement and editing and stolen moments. 

She wants to stay longer. She doesn’t want to take the train back down south. She doesn’t care, right now, about her home or her dog or about Summer in the City happening this weekend. 

She cares only about the delicate fingers still pushing loose curls out of her eyes. Phoebe is smiling that soft morning smile she has. It’s a little unfocused, as she hasn’t grabbed her glasses. It’s also filled with so much unbridled joy that Dani feels a little crushed under that weight. 

Phoebe can’t be called a morning person, considering how often she wakes past noon. But Dani’s never half so happy at waking up as she is.

Except for, Dani thinks, when she gets to wake up to this. 

She reaches for Phoebe’s hand, which is still so close to Dani’s face, and brings it to her chapped lips to kiss. “Morning,” she says with a sleep-cracked voice. 

Phoebe seems to take these signs that Dani is most definitely awake now as the green light to tackle her. She swings a leg over Dani and gets an arm on either side of her head, and Dani wants so badly to tease her for squinting like a mole but then Phoebe leans forward and kisses her. 

“Morning,” Phoebe says into the kiss. “It’s already past morning…” She moves to kiss Dani’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Dani says,“guess it is.” 

“I don’t want you to go,” Phoebe pulls back and pouts. “Please don’t go.”

“Alright, I won’t go,” Dani laughs, because it’d be so wonderful if things were that simple. 

“Good,” Phoebe smiles. She bends to kiss Dani again, grinding her hips down, moving one hand to slide under Dani’s shirt. 

It feels so fucking good. Dani moves her own hands, one to Phoebe’s hip at the waistband of her pyjama shorts and the other under her shirt and along her spine. She wants to touch and tease and taste all the delicious freckled skin she can, more freckled than usual from their time in the Caribbean sun. She wants this not-morning to last as long as possible, so she can pretend she won’t be leaving soon, so she can pretend she won’t have to say even a temporary goodbye to Phoebe or this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190700539294/please-dont-go) !


End file.
